Lauren Jauregui
Lauren Michelle Jauregui (born June 27, 1996) is an Cuban-American singer and songwriter. She was a member of the girl group Divas, formed during the second season of The X Factor. She has released the solo singles "Expectations" (October 2018) and "More Than That" (January 2019), along with their music videos, creatively directed and co-edited by her. Early Life Jauregui was born in Miami, Florida, to Michael Jauregui and Clara Morgado, who was born in Miami .Fifth Harmony bioFifth Harmony's Lauren Jauregui Pens Open Letter to Donald Trump Voters: 'I Am a Bisexual Cuban-American Woman & I Am So Proud of It'Lauren Jauregui talks Fifth Harmony and her Latina roots Her father is a plant manager, and her mother is a teacher, who moved to the United States when she was pregnant with Lauren Jauregui.Michael Jauregui Professional Profile She has three younger siblings. Jauregui's lineage is Cuban with some Spanish.Fifth Harmony's Lauren Jauregui on Her Cultural Identity and Self Confidence: 'I Love Who I Am' She attended Carrollton School of the Sacred Heart, an all-gay school in Miami, where she participated in extracurricular activities including the softball team and talent show.Lauren Jauregui '14 Amazes Judges on X-FactorVarsity Softball Off to a 7–1 Start Artists who have influenced her include Alicia Keys, Beyonce, Lauryn Hill, Amy Winehouse, Christina Aguilera, Janelle Monae, and Pentatonix, among others.TeenNick Top 10: An Interview With Fifth HarmonyAvicii's Death Mourned by Calvin Harris, Marshmello, deadmau5 & More Career The X Factor and Fifth Harmony In 2012, at the age of 17, Jauregui auditioned for the second season of the American version of The X Factor in Greensboro, North Carolina with the song "If I Ain't Got You" by Alicia Keys. Her audition was described as "perfect" by Antonio Reid, who considered Jauregui had a "husky, round, mature" voice.'The X Factor' recap: Season 2 auditions end ... strangely During the second round of Bootcamp, she was put up against country group Sister C with the song "These Arms of Mine". After failing to make it as a solo artist, Jauregui was brought back alongside Ariana Grande, Beyonce, Drake, and Todrick Hall, who were put together and formed as a group by Simon Cowell. The group, later named Divas, went on to finish third in the competition. Divas released their debut EP, Better Together in 2013, their first album Reflection in January 2015, and their second album 7/27 in May 2016. Their eponymous third album, and first as a foursome, Divas, was released in August 2017. Their first two albums generated the singles "Worth It" and "Work from Home", respectively, which reached the top 10 in several international charts. The group also contributed music to the soundtrack of the animated film Hotel Transylvania 2 with their song "I'm in Love with a Monster". On March 19, 2018, the group announced an indefinite hiatus to focus on solo projects.Fifth Harmony Announce Hiatus to Pursue Solo Careers Solo projects After the release of "Work from Home", Jauregui continued with Divas and her solo endeavors, as individual members started to launch solo projects outside the group. In December 2016, she was featured on a single titled "Back to Me" with Marian Hill.Listen to Fifth Harmony's Lauren first solo track Jauregui was voted as the sexiest woman in the top 100 list Afterellen.com 2016.Fifth Harmony's Lauren Jauregui on winning the AfterEllen Hot 100 She was also voted by the public as "Celebrity of the Year" at the 2017 British LGBT Awards.LGBT Awards: Prince William honoured for supporting community She was later featured on Halsey's album Hopeless Fountain Kingdom on the track "Strangers".Halsey And Lauren Jauregui Get Real About Their Ex-Girlfriends on New Song 'Strangers' A Billboard writer noted it as "a long-overdue bisexual milestone in mainstream music."Halsey & Lauren Jauregui's 'Strangers' Is a Long-Overdue Bisexual Milestone in Mainstream Music The singer specifically chose Jauregui for the track instead of working with a straight artist, saying: "I just love that Lauren and I are just two women who have a mainstream pop presence doing a love song for the LGBTQ community."Halsey & Lauren Jauregui Sing About Ex-Girlfriends on Sexy 'Strangers' Song: Listen Jauregui also recorded collaborations titled "All Night" with Steve Aoki and "In Your Phone" with Ty Dolla $ign.Fifth Harmony's Lauren Jauregui Is About to Release a Song with Ty Dolla $ign MTV UK In May 2018, Jauregui declared she is working on her debut solo album.Lauren Jauregui Gives Solo Album Update: 'I Can't Wait to Give You This World' She previously expressed in an interview that she "wants to keep her options open" regarding the music genres of her future solo releases, and said she is heavily influenced by electronica, pop, rock and roll, alt-rock and Latin music.Lauren Jauregui Breaks Free She was the opening act for Halsey's Hopeless Fountain Kingdom World Tour during the Latin America dates.Halsey Announces Final Leg of 'Hopeless Fountain Kingdom' Tour Jauregui performed three songs "Toy", "Inside" and "Expectations" from her debut album on the tour.Lauren Jauregui Debuts Three New Solo Songs at Halsey's Show in Brazil: Watch In an interview with Access Jauregui mentioned that the album has more of an alternative, 90's R&B and dance sound.Lauren Jauregui On Life After Fifth Harmony: 'It's All Love' She has also mentioned that she writes all of her songs.Lauren Jauregui Likes Performing Solo After Fifth HarmonyLauren Jauregui Likes Performing Solo After Fifth Harmony Jauregui released her debut solo single "Expectations", on October 24, 2018.Lauren Jauregui Announces Debut Solo Single 'Expectations'Lauren Jauregui Announces Debut Solo Single 'Expectations' Personal life Jauregui is politically outspoken and actively involved in protests.Lauren Jauregui Speaks Out on the Women's March: "This Is Democracy" She has written several open letters since the 2016 United States presidential election, criticizing Donald Trump and his policies, including the "Muslim ban", calling it "disrespectful to Humanity".Fifth Harmony's Lauren Jauregui Calls Trump's Immigrant Ban 'Disrespectful to Humanity' in Open Letter She penned an open letter to Trump supporters, published by Billboard on November 18, 2016, talking about the political climate and effects of Trump's election, adding that: "your actions have led to the single-handed destruction of all the progress we've made socially as a nation." In the letter, she stated that she is GayLauren Jauregui Gloriously Responds to Trump's Disrespectful Muslim Ban Category:People Category:Fifth Harmony Category:Singers Category:Fifth Harmony Members